


Le Petite Boy

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Jung Wooseok, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Jeong Yunho, Sub Jeong Yunho, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Yunho has a heart too fragile for his big body and wishes to be taken care of by someone by heart and soul.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok / Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Le Petite Boy

**Author's Note:**

> yes i just loved the idea of those two together. good for them. good for me.

Yunho was used to be the tallest, the one with big hands, long legs, large shoulders and so on, sky-high proportions. It was very natural for him for the others being all the time smaller than him, and with his gold personality was fascinating to watch out for the ones he loved and lived with day after day. He was pleased to be able to hug his friends for behind, hold hands to warm them up or kiss someone else forehead. But sometimes... there were trouble. And yes, Yunho was huge and reliable to everyone. But his heart was so little. So soft. He wanted to be taken care of too. He desired to be little, to open his fragile heart and shining aura to someone without feeling frightened inside. 

And because he was always the tallest, he felt instantly connected with the boy looking at him from above. That, this one simple act, that was to be locked in someone eyes from above with such love it was something new for him to receive. He was under him, not only because of their different height but also because he could be freely small next to him. Physically and emotionally. 

Wooseok was this kind of person for him. The young man was just a year older than him, but was so gently and honest with himself. Yunho eyes always sparkled seeing how genuine he acted, been it with his work life, his fans or with the people he meets in the long run. Even if Yunho wished he could protect the older one, he felt so safe with him. His presence was so comfortable for him. It was something so rare for him to feel that he was scared of ruining it, but this worry always faded away when the Jung smiled at him, petted his fluffy hair and held his hand. 

— Hyung... hyung _please, hug me fully._

The boy squeezed his hand around the younger one thigh pushing his low body forward and penetrating him intimately. He held the body under his with his big hands to support his movements as he kisses the boy exposed body. He loved the way the Jeong melted in contact with his touch and caresses. He would become so minuscule while they were fucking, it was extremely eloquent. He would cry to be screwed out until his mind and body went numb. And afterwards he would clingy into his arms, hugging him and intertwining their legs. 

— Hyung... You’re so big for me. — He moaned softly, clinging deep in the bed sheets with his pink polished nails. — I’m so tiny compared to you hyung... Please let me take all of you inside me. 

Yunho eyes were twinkling in pleasure. He was so delighted at the moment. He cherished that bright and lively man so much. 

— You appear so immense but in reality, you’re just so tiny, uh? You can’t help but tremble to take all of me. Hold on tight on my cock, _m_ _’a_ _petite boy_. — He kisses the boy’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue while his hands press forceful against his waist. Going back and forth until he adapts himself to take everything in. — If you’re a good baby, I’ll give you cuddles and candies thereafter. 

— Oh- alright hyung — He shook his head positively, appreciating the other kisses on his eyelashes and lets every inch of himself loose to be taken care of by his graceful secret love. — I- I love you, hyung. 

Wooseok smiled, flattered to see how tender-hearted the boy actually it's. It was in fact, easy to notice. 

— _I love you back, glass-prince charming._

**Author's Note:**

> its not age play! he just wants to feel tiny and worthy protection.


End file.
